


Take care

by warmchae



Series: Monsta x series [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmchae/pseuds/warmchae





	Take care

Take Care.

  
  


“Chae, what are you doing?” I giggled to him over Facetime. “Ah~ Y/N! Hi baby! I’m with Changkyun! On a boat! Changkyun, look it’s noona!” Hyungwon excitedly spoke to you and I.M. “Oh, yes hello noona. How are you feeling?” I.M. asked sweetly. “I’m good, hyung. Is Chae being good?” I asked playfully. “Heyyy!” Hyungwon whined. “I’m a good kid, noona. You’re silly.” I grunted, felling a sudden pressure in my stomach. “Jagiya? What’s wrong, Y/N. 

You look in pain.” Hyungwon asked nervously, taking the phone from I.M. “Oh~ it’s alright love, just your baby kicking the hell out of my insides, no biggie.” I giggled before whining. “Lets me see my baby boy.” Chae asked cutely. He always reffered to your baby as ‘my baby boy’ as if you suddenly weren’t carrying the child at all. 

I faced the camera to my swollen 8 ½ month pregnant belly, pulling the shirt up. “Oh Y/N, that sight never gets old. That our baby! We made him! My baby boy! Oh, Yoo?! Come look at this!” Chae started frantically running somewhere, and I can only assume he was looking for Kihyun. “No, no no. Chae , no. We aren’t showing Yoo my belly. He see’s me every day, honey. No.” I playfully scolded him. He pretended to be hurt, pouting when Kihyun came over. “Nevermind, hyung. Y/N doesn’t wanna show my baby boy right now..” He pouted. I giggled lovingly. “Where’s I.M.? I trust him to take care of you, Chae.” Hyungwon grumbled before taking his place next to Changkyun. “I’ll take care of him, Y/N. You rest, he’ll be fine. If he misbehaves i’m throwing him to the sharks.” I.M. laughed. 

Chae looked horrified, so I tried to calm him. “Baby, don’t worry. When you get home we can cuddle and we can eat and sleep. Lots of sleep.” Chae’s smile slowly came back. “Okayy, fineee. Saranghaeyo, jagi.” I smiled, chewing my bottom lip softly. “Saranghaeyo, Chae. We love you!” I showed the baby bump one more time before he smiled and pressed end. I.M. Better make sure my boyfriend isn’t shark bait. 


End file.
